Absolute
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: <html><head></head>Absolute chapter 2: No Choice. Sejak awal, kita tidak pernah diberikan pilihan. Karena takdir telah memilihkannya untuk kita. AU. Various straight pairing. Warning Inside. RnR? *Karakter yang dimasukkan adalah tokoh utama*</html>
1. Prologue

**Eka's headnote :** Saya tidak tahu mau komen apa... Silakan baca sendiri fic ini... ^^

**Genre : Fantasy, supranatural, dan (sepertinya) tragedy.**

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : Many Pairings—straight pair. **

**Warning : AU, (agak) OOC, typo, straight pair, don't like don't read. **

* * *

><p>—<strong>Prologue—<strong>

_...Inilah awal dari neraka, _

_sebuah keabadian membawa serta maut dalam genggaman tangan._

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Absolute ****© Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

><p><em>-Ichi- <em> **Knight**

* * *

><p>Malam hari, langit kelam tanpa bintang dengan suasana dingin menggigit sumsum tulang. Derap langkah kuda perang berlari menerjang hingga menimbulkan gempa sekitar 5 skala richter. Terdengar gemuruh seruan membara sang pemimpin, memerintah sebagian anak buahnya untuk melepaskan anak panah. Sebagian yang berpedang maju menghentak di atas punggung sang kuda.<p>

Diantara beratus ksatria itu, terdapat seorang remaja tanggung yang mengenggam erat _katana_-nya. Rambut hitam pendeknya menari karena tiupan angin. Mata hijau lautnya mengamati setiap gerakan musuh dengan seksama—sementara tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam erat _katana_. Mendengar komando dari sang pemimpin, pemuda itu menarik kekang kudanya lalu berlari menerjang musuh. Dengan bilah _katana_ yang berkilat—dan ketangguhan sang remaja, ia menghabisi musuh-musuhnya.

_CRAT!_

Merah, merah, dan merah membasahi bagian tanah yang gelap. Bau besi menguar di sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia menebas leher musuhnya. Ia juga tidak tahu pastinya berapa kali ia menancapkan bilah _katana_-nya ke arah jantung dan perut. Yang ia lihat dari iris _aqua green_-nya adalah darah, darah, dan darah.

Ia terus membantai musuhnya tanpa jeda waktu yang terbuang. Mata hijau lautnya tak mengawasi bahwa bahaya telah mengintainya diam-diam. Beberapa ksatria memanggil namanya supaya ia mundur secepatnya, tetapi ia tak menggubrisnya. Sampai pemimpinnya berteriak memanggil namanya...

"KAIEN! MUNDUR—"

_JLEB!_

_..._namun semuanya terlambat. Sebuah anak panah melesat tepat menembus dada kirinya. Mata hijau lautnya membelalak, lalu kelopak matanya menutup matanya—terpejam. Mulutnya memuntahkan merah darah. Nafasnya terhenti saat mata panah tersebut tepat menembus jantungnya. Tubuhnya lunglai jatuh dari punggung kuda. Takdir tidak bisa dihindari.

—Dia telah mati...

**#**

"—_Ini dimana?"_

"_Ternyata kau sudah sadar."_

"_Kau... siapa?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu,"_

"_...sesuatu yang bernama __kehidupan__..."_

* * *

><p><em>-Ni-<em> **Lucifer [1]**

**(Flashback)**

* * *

><p><em>Kerajaan Seireitei kini diliputi rasa cekam. Sang Raja meminta sebuah benda yang memiliki kekuatan kekal. Benda yang konon memiliki kekuatan sihir kuat tersebut membuat pemiliknya dapat hidup kekal abadi, tak akan disentuh oleh kematian.<em>

_...Hougyoku._

_Dan kini, sang Raja duduk dengan anggunnya di atas kursi tahta. Rambut coklat tuanya sebagian tertutup dengan mahkotanya yang berbahan dasar emas dan platina. Mata coklat itu menangkap dua sosok berambut hitam dan berambut perak keunguan tengah berjalan, lalu berlutut dihadapannya. Sang Raja mengulas senyum sebelum beralih ke topik utama._

"_Apa kalian sudah menemukan Hougyoku?"_

_Sang Patih—seorang pemuda kurus berambut perak keunguan—menggelengkan kepala. "Penduduk di desa Rukongai tidak mengetahui dimana letak Hougyoku, Yang Mulia," jawabnya disertai dengan seringai layaknya rubah._

_Sang Penasihat—seorang pemuda berambut hitam—menambahkan keterangan dari sang Patih. "Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak tahu letak Hougyoku karena mereka sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa benda tersebut tidak berada di desa Rukongai, tetapi di desa lain, Yang Mulia," sang Penasihat tetap dalam ekspresinya yang datar. "Saya berani jamin, Yang Mulia." _

_Sang Raja mengangguk sekali, lalu menyunggingkan seukir seringai. Wajahnya yang tampan kini bagaikan wajah Lucifer yang dihiasi seringai. Bibir itu bergerak—mengucapkan sebuah titah._

"_Bumihanguskan desa Rukongai."_

_Tak ada yang berani menentang titah sang Raja. Manusia jelmaan Lucifer tersebut sudah kehilangan hati nurani. Kedua manusia yang berada di hadapan sang Raja mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi sang Raja—melaksanakan titah Raja. _

* * *

><p><em>-San-<em> **Rebellion**

* * *

><p>"<em>KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"<em>

Orang-orang di desa Rukongai daerah Utara menghentakkan kaki mereka secepat yang mereka bisa. Desa Rukongai berubah menjadi neraka. Kobaran merah menyulut semua yang ada dihadapannya. Derap langkah kaki berlarian, mendekati sumber air untuk memadamkan neraka. Angin serta merta bertiup kencang, mendukung sang api untuk melalap habis kayu-kayu rumah.

Warna merah begitu kontras dengan gelap langit malam. Pada malam itu, rumah bangsawan Shiba habis dilalap si jago merah. Dari rumah mewah yang telah disantap oleh merah api, dua orang berusia kepala tiga beserta satu anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki—mengikuti penduduk desa yang berlari. Namun, anak laki-laki itu masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"_Neesan_! Aku tidak mau ikut!"

Teriakan anak laki-laki itu mendengingkan gadis kecil itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik paksa lengan sang adik—dan adiknya memberontak sembari bergeming di tempat.

"Ganju! Jangan manja!" bentak gadis itu. Bukannya menurut, sang adik malah menangis keras. Menangis meraung-raung karena sedang menunggu sesuatu. Bukan, bukan sebuah benda.

"...Aku mau pergi bersama Kaien-_nii_!"

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu jawaban untuk sang Adik. Dengan suara tertahan, iris mata abu-abu itu menatap adiknya.

"Kaien-_nii_ pasti akan kembali, Ganju," jawabnya. "dia akan menyusul kita berdua nanti." Ia menggandeng tangan sang adik, kemudian mereka berlari menuju tempat yang aman bersama dengan kedua orang tua yang mereka panggil _Ojisan_ dan _Obasan_.

—Padahal dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapi kakaknya.

...dan kenyataan yang dihadapi sang Kakak.

'_Kaien-nii... Dimana kau sekarang?' _

* * *

><p><em>-Shi-<em> **Escape**

* * *

><p>Api tak hanya membakar wilayah Utara desa Rukongai. Sang Merah menjalar ke seluruh desa Rukongai. Derap langkah kaki serta teriakan panik penduduk desa menggambarkan bahwa desa mereka telah menjadi neraka. Maut mulai mengintai dibalik kobaran api.<p>

—Neraka yang tercipta akibat haus akan keabadian.

"Cepat lari, Rukia!"

Perintah itu terus terngiang di telinga gadis kecil berpakaian kimono ungu itu. Iris mata violet itu menatap sebuah bangunan kecil yang telah berubah menjadi kobaran api. Sementara itu, bocah berambut merah itu kembali meneriakkan perintah yang sama.

"Renji! Kenapa sih kau begitu ngotot menyuruhku lari?"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Renji itu hanya mendengus—tak menghiraukan ucapannya. Anak laki-laki itu menyiramkan seember air ke bangunan kecil yang masih diselimuti kobaran api.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti bersama kepala panti," jawabnya. "... cepat lari sana!"

Tak ada yang bisa dibantah oleh gadis kecil itu saat tubuh mungilnya terasa ditarik seseorang menjauhi Renji. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti arus tarikan misterius itu. Ingin sekali mulutnya berteriak dan tangannya memberontak, tapi bibirnya kelu dan tubuhnya tak kuasa untuk melepaskan diri. Ia terus berlari mengikuti tarikan tubuhnya sampai di sebuah perbatasan desa Inuzuru.

**#**

"Siapa kau?"

Seorang bertanya kepadanya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia menjawab suara yang terdengar seperti suara laki-laki itu. "Namaku Rukia, Tuan."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, sebuah tangan yang besar terulur lalu menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Rukia masih menatap pemuda yang menarik tangannya. Sekilas, ia melihat wajah yang menolongnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Ia mengizinkan pemuda tersebut membawanya pergi dari perbatasan desa Inuzuru tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>-Go-<em> **Hougyoku **

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan menelusuri hutan. Tapak kakinya menyusuri tanah yang terjal di hutan. Sampai langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sesosok orang tua berusia kepala 7 sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.<p>

'_Sedang apa kakek itu di sana?' _pikirnya bingung. _'Malam-malam, di tengah hutan pula!'_

Rasa penasaran menarik pemuda itu untuk mendekati sang kakek yang sedang duduk bersila. Kakek itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat sinar mata yang tajam dari kakek yang terlihat renta itu.

"Mengapa kau datang ke sini, Nak?" tanya kakek berjanggut putih itu.

"Aku sedang mencari Hougyoku," jawab pemuda itu. "Apa Kakek tahu tentang Hougyoku?"

Kakek berjanggut putih itu terkekeh sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Hougyoku adalah satu benda yang diagungkan. Dia dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, memberikan apa yang menjadi impian, dan membuat seserang menjadi _immortal_," jelas kakek itu. "Apa tujuanmu mencari Hougyoku, Nak?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap kakek itu. "Aku mencari benda itu untuk diamankan. Kalau bisa dihancurkan," jawaban pemuda itu membuat kakek tersebut tertarik. Namun sebelum disanggah, ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "karena benda itu, aku dan semua penduduk desa Rukongai kehilangan tempat tinggal."

"Jadi itu tujuanmu, Nak," si kakek tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Tidak ada yang mengetahui bentuk asli Hougyoku," ucapan kakek itu terhenti sejenak—memberi jeda waktu untuk berpikir. "...tapi yang saya ketahui mengenai bentuk Hougyoku ada tiga macam. Benda itu dapat berubah menjadi benda mati, hewan, dan manusia. Hanya orang tertentu yang dapat melihat wujud aslinya."

Selesai menjelaskan, kakek berjanggut putih itu bertanya pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, Anak Muda?"

"Namaku Kano Ashido," jawabnya. Namun pemuda itu terperanjat ketika melihat sang Kakek tidak ada lagi dihadapannya. Ia mencari di setiap sudut yang bisa dijangkau matanya, tetapi hasilnya nihil—hutannya gelap sehingga ia tak bisa menjangkau pandangan terlalu jauh.

Tak berhasil menemukan kakek misterius tersebut, sang pemuda melanjutkan pengembaraannya mencari Hougyoku.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

_**Tsuzuku**_

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan<strong>

**[1] Lucifer** : 'The Fallen Angel' atau iblis yang turun ke bumi. Lucifer adalah iblis yang menentang perintah Tuhan untuk bersujud di hadapan Adam sehingga ia diturunkan ke bumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Eka's Note :<strong> Kita pakai FAQ aja ya? Biar gampang ngejabarinnya.

—_**FAQ is started—**_

Q : Siapa aja tokoh utama di fic ini?

A : Saya sudah menetapkan bahwa dalam fic ini ada tiga tokoh utama, yakni Kaien, Rukia, dan Aizen. Mereka saya tetapkan seperti itu karena mereka berkaitan langsung dengan Hougyoku. ^^

Q : Lho, kok Kaien jadi tokoh utama? Bukannya dia udah mati?

A : Belum tentu. Siapa tahu dia bisa bereinkarnasi, kan? (readers : Bilang aja lo gak mau matiin Kaien, Ka!)

Q : Hougyoku di sini berbeda tidak dengan yang di **Bleach**?

A : Tentu saja berbeda... XD Deskripsi Hougyoku bisa dibaca di bagian lima (go).

Q : Settingnya dimana?

A : Setting di Jepang, kira-kira pada peralihan zaman Edo ke zaman Meiji. Nama tempat disamakan dengan nama-nama tempat di Soul Society.

Q : Ada pair apa aja yang muncul di fic ini?

A : Banyak, tapi semuanya straight pair (Gomen buat yang suka yaoi atau yuri. Saya ga bisa buat keduanya di sini). Pair yang akan muncul masih dirahasiakan... XP

Q : Kok tumben bikin AU? Biasanya bikin Canon.

A : Saya terinspirasi dari fic **Trias Politica** milik **MooMoo**. Fic tersebut berada di fandom sebelah (nunjuk-nunjuk Fandom Hetalia). Saya murni hanya terinspirasi, bukan memplagiat ide fic tersebut (jadi bagi kalian yang pernah melihat fic Trias Politica, jangan salah sangka ya!). Lagipula, saya lagi suntuk bikin Canon.

Q : Kok Ichigo ga muncul?

A : Buset dah! Tar dia bakal muncul kok! Sabar aja...

—_**FAQ is finished—**_

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

_**Next chapter : Reincarnation**_

**#**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? CnC? Fave? :D<strong>_

**Sekedar info usia karakter dalam chapter ini:** Kaien (14 tahun), Rukia (6 tahun), Kuukaku (10 tahun), Ganju (6 tahun), Renji (7 tahun), dan Aizen (27 tahun). Yang lainnya tebak sendiri... ^^


	2. Reincarnation

**Eka's Headnote :** Huwaaa! Ga kerasa udah bulan Mei aja! Akhirnya saya bisa hiatus dengan tenang! *digetok readers* O-oke! Nanti saya akan balik secepatnya... Tunggu saya! (Siapa yang mau nunggu elo, Ka?)

Warning : Chapter ini agak OOC, kebanyakan flashback, (mungkin) typo, tulisan bercetak miring = flashback, agak aneh, dsb.

Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

><p>—<strong>Reincarnation[1]—<strong>

Jika satu bagian terkoyak akibat ketidakadilan,

...maka akan ada satu bagian yang menggantikan untuk menyeimbangkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Bleach (c) **** Tite Kubo**

**Absolute (c) **** Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

><p>Masa telah maju ke sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun merupakan waktu yang panjang untuk beradaptasi. Waktu yang cukup untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk di belakang dan mencoba untuk menapaki waktu ke depan yang lebih baik.<p>

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Di sebuah desa bernama Inuzuru, keluarga bangsawan Shiba masih tetap melaksanakan sebuah upacara berupa doa-doa yang dipanjatkan untuk mengiringi kepergian salah satu anggota keluarganya pada setiap tanggal 27 Oktober selama seharian penuh—

_Mengapa?_

...Karena tanggal 27 Oktober adalah tanggal kelahiran sekaligus tanggal kematian bagi seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan Shiba. Seorang yang akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga bangsawan Shiba, telah kandas hidupnya karena maut telah menjemputnya terlebih dahulu.

Shiba Kaien. Meninggal dalam usianya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun. Meninggal dalam perang melawan pasukan kerajaan Seireitei 10 tahun yang lalu. Salah satu korban akibat kekejian dari sebuah pencapaian keabadian. Karena,

...maut menginginkan jiwanya.

* * *

><p>Dentingan dawai Gakusō[2] samar-samar melantun mengiringi sebuah lantunan melodi yang terdengar sendu—menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Suasana Manor yang tadinya disesaki oleh ratusan kerabat dekat dari kalangan bangsawan kini mulai sunyi. Yang ada hanyalah sebagian kecil kerabat bangsawan yang sedang mengobrol. Beberapa jam lagi, mereka (mungkin) membubarkan diri dari rumah ini.<p>

Shiba Kuukaku, seorang kepala keluarga dan pemimpin bagi bangsawan Shiba, menapaki lantai kayu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ujung kimono hitam sutra—pakaian untuk berduka—yang melekat ditubuhnya berkibar disertai dengan derap langkah kakinya. Ia menggeser pintu, lalu kakinya yang telanjang menapaki sebuah teras yang menghadap taman belakang.

Disinilah tempat dia biasanya memandangi keindahan bulan purnama. Setiap tanggal 27 Oktober, bulan selalu menunjukkan wujud sempurnanya yang begitu bundar dan berwarna putih terang. Entah kenapa dia selalu senang melihat sang rembulan seakan-akan ia bisa mengenang masa lalu. Dulu, ia selalu melihat bulan purnama bersama dengan kakaknya dan Ganju di Manor mereka yang terletak di desa Rukongai—tak lupa dengan makanan untuk menemani keluarga hangat itu untuk berkumpul. Sekarang, Manor itu hanya menyisakan abu—karena api melalap habis rumah mereka.

Ya, rembulan itu mengingatkan masa lalu sebelum kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya dan Ganju. Setelah ayah dan ibu mereka meninggalkan mereka bertiga saat usianya belum genap 7 tahun, kini kakaknya juga menyusul ayah dan ibu.

_Mengapa Kau pisahkan aku dengannya, Tuhan?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"_K__uu__kaku, aku pergi dulu."_

_Itulah yang diucapkan Kaien sambil mengacak-acak rambut adik perempuannya. Cengiran khas masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian ia terdiam, menunggu reaksi K__uu__kaku—apakah adik perempuannya mengizinkan ia pergi atau tidak. Sejenak, mata abu-abu gadis kecil itu menatap mata hijau laut milik sang Kakak dengan ragu-ragu. _

"_Tapi... kenapa harus malam-malam, _Niisan_?" tanya Kuukaku dengan nada protes. "Bagaimana dengan aku dan Gan—"_

"_Sst!" Kaien menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya—memberikan isyarat kepada Kuukaku untuk diam. Kemudian ia berbisik, "...jangan keras-keras! Nanti Ganju terbangun." _

"_Tapi, _Nii_—"_

_Kali ini jari telunjuk Kaien menempel di bibir Kuukaku—membuat gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Gadis kecil bermata abu-abu itu masih melihat cengiran sesaat dari bibir kakaknya, namun segera berganti menjadi raut wajah serius._

"_Kuukaku," tangan kokoh remaja tanggung itu kini beralih di atas bahu adiknya. Pemilik mata _aqua green _itu menatap lekat adiknya. "perang ini adalah perang untuk mempertahankan desa kita. Kau mengerti kan, Kuukaku?"_

_Kuukaku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan kakaknya. Wajah Kaien kembali tersenyum optimis. Gadis kecil itu tahu bahwa kakaknya kali ini akan berkata sesuatu yang lebih penting dibandingkan yang dikatakannya. Kuukaku selalu menyukai senyuman optimis itu._

"_Aku dan yang lainnya akan bertarung, lalu mengalahkan pasukan kerajaan," mata aqua green itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit. "dan tidak ada lagi pembunuhan di desa Rukongai lagi oleh Raja keji itu!" tangan kanan Kaien terkepal kuat di depan dadanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kuukaku lagi. "Oleh karena itu, bolehkah aku pergi?"_

_Ya, untuk apa dia menghalangi niat mulia sang kakak? Ia tidak berhak untuk semua itu. Dengan senyum tulus tersungging dibibirnya, ia berkata,_

"_Ya, Niisan. Menanglah dalam pertempuran itu."_

_Kaien memeluk tubuh adik perempuannya dengan erat—hingga sang adik meronta-ronta saking eratnya pelukan kakaknya. Kaien sudah mulai gila sepertinya, pelukannya bisa membunuh orang! Beruntung sang pemeluk melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan membiarkan Kuukaku menghirup oksigen. _

_Kaien berbalik badan—mengacuhkan Kuukaku yang mengomel dibelakangnya. _

"Niisan_," panggil Kuukaku. Kaien menoleh ke belakang. Gadis kecil itu menatap lekat mata sang kakak untuk terakhir kalinya. _

"_Janji ya. _Niisan_ akan pulang kembali ke rumah."_

_Kaien menyunggingkan senyumnya. Jantung kuukaku berdebar kencang. Senyuman kakaknya nampak berbeda. Sepertinya, ada firasat buruk yang mengintai di pikirannya._

"_Ya. Aku akan pulang..."_

—_karena ia tak tahu bahwa itulah senyum terakhir dari sang kakak untuk sang adik._

* * *

><p><em>GREK!<em>

Suara pintu digeser cukup keras itu masih tak membuat Kuukaku bergeser dari posisi duduknya. Seorang pemuda yang menggeser pintu itu keheranan, lalu memanggil kakaknya dengan suara keras.

"Hoi, _Neesan_! Lagi ngapain?"

Sepertinya satu pengganggu berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Kuukaku. Terlihat jelas garis-garis kedutan di kening gadis berambut hitam itu—menandakan bahwa dia akan meluapkan amarahnya.

"Ganju!" tanpa sungkan-sungkan, kepalan tangan Kuukaku mendarat di kepala pemuda yang tengah sedikit membungkuk di depannya. Ganju menjerit lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"_Neesan_! Kenapa?" rajuk Ganju sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Kuukaku tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Ganju sendirian. Pintu ditutup.

Ganju masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh kakak perempuannya itu. Sampai ia melihat ke langit dan matanya bersua dengan rembulan, ia tersenyum simpul.

'_Pantas saja neesan begitu kesal,'_ ia mengambil posisi duduk bersila, lalu memulai dialog dengan menatap intens sang rembulan yang masih menampakkan diri di langit kelam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Aniki_[3]?"

* * *

><p>Shiba Kuukaku kembali lagi ke tempat dimana para tamunya masih bertukar informasi. Saat itu, beberapa rekannya menyapa dirinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia menemui sahabat karibnya, seorang bangsawan dengan kimono hitam, bermotif bunga ungu.<p>

"Yo, Kuukaku!" sapanya santai. Gadis berkulit gelap ini menyambut Kuukaku yang menyunggingkan senyum singkat. "Melakukan 'ritual' itu lagi, ya?"

"Ah, kau ini, Yoruichi," sanggah Kuukaku sambil menyikut lengan sahabat karibnya. Wanita yang dipanggil Yoruichi tadi tertawa renyah. Kuukaku melirik ke samping Yoruichi. Seorang gadis berkepang memasang wajah malas—sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan upacara seperti ini.

"Hai, Soifon," sapa Kuukaku ramah pada gadis berkepang itu. Sang gadis menoleh ke arah Kuukaku, memasang senyum tipis lalu melempar kembali pandangannya ke arah pemain musik tradisional—terlihat sekali bahwa dia agak kaku menyambut salam itu.

"Dia memang pemalu," kata Yoruichi sembari mengelus kepala Soifon—membuat gadis berkepang itu merengut. Soifon yang tak suka dielus menghindari elusan dari tangan ibunya yang begitu bernafsu dengan rambutnya.

Mata abu-abu Kuukaku mencari seseorang. "Mana suamimu?"

Yoruichi melirik pintu keluar, "Ah, Kisuke seperti biasa. Dia pasti berkeliling ditamanmu—entah apa istimewanya taman itu," jawabnya sedikit malas. Ya, kebiasaan aneh Urahara Kisuke itu selalu membuat Yoruichi geleng-geleng kepala. Ah, pikiran seorang penyihir memang susah dimengerti.

Tap, tap, tap. Bunyi ketukan selop membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, dengan hiasan kepala bernama _kenseikan_ yang tak pernah absen dari rambutnya. Dibelakang pemuda itu, dua wanita berwajah nyaris serupa mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Byakkun," sapa Yoruichi sembari memamerkan cengirannya. "kukira kau sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, _Demon Cat_," ucap Byakuya dingin. Yoruichi hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari mulut kepala keluarga bangsawan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih dan memberi senyum kepada kedua wanita yang semenjak tadi berada di dekat Byakuya. "_Konbanwa_, Hisana, Rukia!" sapanya riang.

"_Konbanwa_, Yoruichi-san," balas Hisana sembari tersenyum lembut. Ya, baik Kuukaku maupun Yoruichi sudah terbiasa dengan pasangan suami istri yang 'bertolak belakang'. Rukia membalas sapaan Yoruichi dengan santai. Meskipun Rukia begitu mirip dengan Hisana, ia bukanlah anak kandung dari Byakuya dan Hisana. Byakuya dan Hisana tidak dikaruniai anak.

—dia anak angkat dari keluarga Kuchiki.

Tawa dan canda mulai mewarnai ketiga keluarga bangsawan yang berbeda itu. Kuukaku pun sudah mulai melupakan sedikit rasa gundah akibat 'ritual' tadi.

—tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa kenangan itu tidak bisa dilupakan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_Seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu depan. Kebetulan sekali ia sedang menunggu kedatangan kakaknya di depan ruang tamu. Rasa penasaran menghantuinya saat menggeser pintu depannya. Siapa tahu yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah kakaknya._

"_Selamat malam, _Onna_," ternyata sosok itu bukanlah kakaknya, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang. Wajahnya menunduk, sorot mata coklatnya nampak sendu—seperti menyampaikan sebuah kabar duka. _

_...tunggu, wajah ini familiar baginya! Wajah itu—_

"_Anda Ukitake Jyuushirou, pimpinan—Batalion 13—barisan perang Kaien-nii, kan?" tanya gadis itu. _

_Pemuda berambut putih mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari gadis kecil itu. Ia bertanya kepadanya, "Apakah anda Shiba Kuukaku?"_

_Kuukaku mengangguk. Ukitake menghela nafas, lalu menatap lekat iris mata abu-abu Kuukaku. "Maaf, Shiba-san," Ukitake mencoba menegaskan suaranya. "ini menyangkut kakakmu, Shiba Kaien—" _

"_Kenapa dengan niisan?" potong Kuukaku tidak sabar. "Kenapa dia tidak pulang?"_

_Mata coklat Ukitake kini menatap lantai. "Kaien telah meninggal di medan pertempuran," Ukitake mengatur helaan nafasnya agar ia bisa menyampaikan kata-katanya tanpa terputus. "ia meninggal karena panah musuh menusuk dadanya."_

_Gadis kecil itu ternganga, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Begitu spontannya sebuah kematian menyapa. Ia baru saja berbicara dengan kakaknya empat jam yang lalu, ternyata nyawa kakaknya sudah tercabut. _

"_...Tapi bohong kan?" seru Kuukaku pada Ukitake. "Kalau memang niisan meninggal, pasti anda membawa jasadnya kan? IYA KAN?" penyangkalan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir gadis itu. Air mata merembes dari matanya lalu menganak sungai di pipinya. Ukitake mengelus rambut hitam gadis kecil itu—mencoba menenangkannya, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya._

"_Maafkan saya, Shiba-san, tapi..." _

"_jasad Kaien tidak ditemukan..."_

_Kuukaku terdiam. Satu klausa itu cukup membuatnya masih menyimpan harapan bahwa sang kakak masih hidup—walaupun ia tidak tahu dimana Kaien. Setidaknya, sampai ia melihat jasad sang kakak dengan kedua matanya, barulah ia percaya. Walaupun Ukitake mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa sang kakak benar-benar terbunuh dan terjatuh dari punggung kuda, ia tak akan percaya sampai matanya melihat sendiri jasad kakaknya yang terbunuh. Masih belum bisa berdamai dengan kenyataan, hatinya menjerit,_

'_Tuhan, dimana Engkau sembunyikan kakak?'_

* * *

><p>Upacara selama seharian penuh itu selesai pada jam dua dini hari. Semua tamu sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pesta. Seorang gadis berambut hitam mendekati sebuah lukisan potret keluarga Shiba. Dua pasangan suami istri Shiba meninggal akibat kecelakaan, sementara laki-laki berambut hitam yang tampan itu meninggal akibat perang melawan pasukan kerajaan.<p>

Kuukaku mengulum senyum hambar. Ia tetap menyakini bahwa denyut jantung kakaknya masih ada di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Ia yakin bahwa hal itu benar.

Ia sudah menyadari keanehan itu sejak lama. Ia sudah pernah kehilangan orangtua. Biasanya roh kedua orangtuanya akan mendatangi Kaien, dirinya ataupun Ganju lewat mimpi minggu-minggu setelah kematian mereka. Namun berbeda dengan kematian Kaien. Kaien sama sekali tidak pernah datang lewat suatu mimpi dari awal kematiannya sampai saat ini. Ganju pun tidak memimpikan hal serupa. Oleh karena itu, ia menarik kesimpulan:

_Apa mungkin... kakaknya bereinkarnasi?_

Ya, ia masih berharap sang Kakak dapat kembali ke dalam keluarga Shiba. Kembali bergabung bersama dengan dirinya dan Ganju.

* * *

><p>Sepulang dari rumah keluarga Shiba, Rukia langsung melepas rasa lelahnya di dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan teras belakang. Pintu itu digeser, lalu menghubungkan sang pemilik kamar dengan suasana taman di belakang dengan angin semilir malam yang membelai wajahnya dengan nakal.<p>

Rukia duduk dengan anggunnya. Bulan purnama kali ini memantulkan sinar dari matahari begitu sempurna. Latar malam yang tak begitu sunyi, dengan sedikit konser dari jangkrik membuatnya menikmati hari itu. Inilah ritual yang selalu dilakukannya setelah berduka di manor keluarga Shiba. Melihat bulan sekaligus memperingati hari saat ia diterima sebagai keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki.

Rukia tak pernah menyangka bahwa nasibnya berubah drastis seperti ini. Harta yang tak akan habis untuk generasi seterusnya masih berada disekelilingnya. Ia hidup dalam kemewahan, memiliki kedua orangtua angkat yang begitu menyayanginya, dan gelar bangsawan telah berada digenggamannya. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan hampir semua orang dibelahan dunia.

Tapi, hati kecilnya tidak bisa diajak untuk berbohong dan mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam. Ya, hati kecil memang tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berbuat munafik.

Ia merindukan 'rumah'nya.

Memang, ia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Ia hanya mendapatkan nasi dan lauk pauk sederhana yang mengganjal perutnya tiga kali setiap harinya. Pakaiannya juga terdiri dari kimono-kimono yang berdesain sederhana. Tapi itu semua cukup baginya.

Ia juga merindukan para penghuni panti yang senantiasa merajut masa kecilnya tanpa ada benang yang kusut. Unohana Retsu yang dianggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kotetsu Isane yang selalu berbaik hati memberinya hadiah kecil jika ia menjadi anak yang baik. Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Hinamori Momo yang selalu membantunya belajar mengenal huruf dan berhitung. Abarai Renji yang selalu menjahilinya tapi selalu mengulurkan tangan tanpa keluhan terlontar dimulutnya.

Ya, ia merindukan kehangatan di panti asuhan Rukongai—

_...terutama dari __orang itu._

Dan dia baru menyadari betapa sempitnya dunia yang dihuninya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_Sepasang mata violet Rukia masih dalam kegelapan. Ia masih mendekap lututnya dan menundukkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya. Ia mulai menangis, mata violetnya mengeluarkan air mata yang diproduksi dari kelenjar air matanya. _

'_Kejam, kejam, KEJAM!' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka bahwa mulut anak kecil ternyata bisa sepedas mulut ibu-ibu penggosip. _

_Sampai ia merasakan satu pukulan dikepalanya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan amarah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia mencari siapa tersangka penganiaya kepalanya. _

_Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tengah memamerkan cengirannya—sepertinya dia pelakunya. Tubuh tingginya itu sungguh membuat gadis kecil itu jengkel setengah mati—ia jadi tidak bisa balik memukul kepala pemuda itu. Sial._

"_Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu, kok!" jawab pemuda itu. Rukia memberikan 'hadiah' berupa tatapan membunuh terbaiknya kepada remaja itu. Seakan mau menghakimi pemuda itu untuk 'tidak perlu memukul kepala orang'. _

"_Oh, maaf. Habisnya kau tadi aku panggil berkali-kali tapi tidak dengar," kilah remaja berambut hitam itu. Ia masih mencoba menetralisir tatapan membunuh anak perempuan itu. _

"_Untuk apa kau mencariku?" Rukia melipat tangan di dada. Mata violetnya berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedih yang sejak tadi menyelusup hatinya. _

"_Soalnya aku sering melihatmu di panti ini, tapi kita tidak pernah bertatap muka," jawab pemuda itu. Mata hijau lautnya melihat Rukia sekilas mennyeka sesuatu di mata violetnya. _

"_Kau habis menangis?" tanya pemuda itu yang membuat Rukia terkesiap. Entah kaget karena pemuda itu tahu ia menangis atau karena adegan menangis-diam-diamnya tertebak dengan sempurna. Ah, wajar saja. Dia kan bukan aktris papan atas._

"_Kau—"_

_Belum selesai Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemuda itu mengelus kepala Rukia dengan lembut. _

"_Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," kata pemuda itu. Ia pun memberikan seulas senyum tulus bahwa ia siap untuk membantu Rukia._

_Rukia menatap mata hijau laut itu sejenak. Ia memastikan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak main-main. Ternyata, mata hijau itu tulus—tanpa kebohongan yang tersembunyi. Tanpa ragu seperti anak perempuan lainnya—jika sedang dilanda masalah, ia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. _

_Ia mulai bercerita bahwa ia menangis karena sembilu dari lidah tak bertulang telah melubangi hatinya. Statusnya sebagai anak yatim piatu selalu saja dipermainkan oleh teman-teman seumurnya. Dan ia sungkan untuk bercerita kepada Renji—Renji nampaknya tidak bisa dipercaya untuk dijadikan teman curhat. Pemuda itu mendengarkannya secara seksama, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Rukia hanyalah anak kecil berusia 6 tahun._

_Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Pelan-pelan ia menjelaskan bahwa Rukia tidak perlu bersedih. Ia pun memberikan sebuah filosofi hati* kepada gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu tidak perlu bersedih lagi karena ada beberapa orang yang berada di hatinya akan membantunya tanpa pamrih. Penjelasan yang dibawakan secara bersahabat—tanpa kesan menggurui seorang anak kecil—itu mulai membuat gadis kecil itu tak lagi bermurung ria._

"_Ano... Terima kasih—" Rukia terdiam, tidak tahu siapakah pemuda yang telah mendengarkan curahan hatinya dan memberikan nasihat secara gratis. _

"_Namaku Shiba Kaien," pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya—kembali memamerkan cengirannya. "panggil Kaien saja."_

"_Iya, terima kasih, Kaien-san!"_

_Nama itulah yang tersimpan aman dimemorinya. Pertemuan pertama sekaligus yang terakhir baginya._

_Dan kini ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa nyawa pemuda itu tak lagi berada di dunia. Kenyataan yang harus diterimanya saat ia mulai menyandang nama bangsawan Kuchiki._

—_dunia benar-benar sempit._

* * *

><p>Pagi telah menjelang, namun langit masih terlihat gelap. Angin menerbangkan dedaunan berwarna coklat hingga membuatnya seperti kumpulan kupu-kupu di musim semi. Tak banyak orang yang keluar di musim gugur—hanya orang bodoh yang mau merasakan kedinginan di luar.<p>

Namun seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Manor Kuchiki. Kimono putih selutut bermotif sakura melekat di tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan sehelai syal yang bertengger manis dilehernya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Benarkah ini bukan fatamorgana?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Sekarang kan masih musim gugur. Lagipula, mana ada fatamorgana di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini? Otaknya sudah mulai korslet rupanya.

Ia melihat jelas—ya, matanya tidak salah. Seorang pemuda berambut senja itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Oh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, sampai-sampai masih mempertanyakan penglihatannya walaupun dia yakin penglihatannya tidak bermasalah.

"Ah, kau yang berambut jingga di sana!" entah kenapa Rukia jadi memanggil sang pemuda itu. Saat ia menutup mulutnya, sang pemuda ternyata menyadari panggilannya yang cukup keras itu.

Pemuda—yang tidak sengaja dipanggilnya—itu menoleh, lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, semakin dekat dan makin jelaslah wajah sang pemuda itu. Ya, bentuk rambutnya yang berwarna senja, mata yang sewarna dengan daun di musim gugur. Dan yang terpenting, wajah itu—

_...begitu mirip dengan wajah Kaien._

Sekarang Rukia dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Pemuda itu menatap gadis bertubuh mungil itu sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya pemuda itu kepada dirinya. Rukia terkesiap. Ia belum menyiapkan jawaban untuk pemuda itu.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" pertanyaan (bodoh) itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Rukia dengan sukarela mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali. Benar saja, raut wajah pemuda itu berubah seketika.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" pemuda berambut senja itu terlihat kesal, menganggap gadis mungil itu mempermainkannya. "Kita kan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya!"

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu," balas Rukia datar. "Tapi... Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu namaku?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menaikkan alisnya. Pemuda ini menatap Rukia curiga. Aneh sekali jika ada seseorang baru saja bertemu, tiba-tiba ingin mengetahui namanya? Mimpi apa pemuda ini sampai bertemu dengan gadis aneh macam Rukia.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita untuk berkenalan, kan?"

Ternyata Rukia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan Kaien—jangan sampai pemuda itu mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Namaku—" jeda waktu beberapa detik sengaja diberikan oleh pemuda itu untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ternyata sang gadis itu tidak terpengaruh—sia-sia saja usahanya. Ia pun melanjutkan menyebutkan namanya.

"...Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Tsuzuku**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter : No Choice<strong>

—_sejak awal, kita tidak pernah diberikan pilihan._

* * *

><p><strong>Glosarium:<strong>

[1]Reincarnation (Reinkarnasi): Penjelmaan kembali dari makhluk yang sudah mati. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pendapat berbeda tentang reinkarnasi. Ada yang berpendapat bahwa seseorang akan bereinkarnasi menjadi tumbuhan, hewan, ataupun manusia. Manusia yang bereinkarnasi bisa saja kembali dalam bentuk tubuhnya yang asli atau bereinkarnasi dengan tubuh manusia yang lain.

[2]Gakusō: Semacam alat musik tradisional berdawai. Biasanya dipakai untuk alat instrumen tarian tradisional di Jepang.

[3]Aniki: Panggilan bangsawan untuk kakak laki-laki (bahasa Jepang).

**Keterangan:** (*) Diambil dari fic Treat, Philosophy, and Heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Eka's Note :<strong> Tunggu! Kenapa chapter ini malah berbau Shibacest /KaienKuukaku? *ditebas Nejibana* Duh... semoga apa yang saya pikirkan tidaklah demikian. DX

Mohon maaf saya telah mengubah umur Kaien menjadi 15 tahun. Soalnya kalau 14 tahun itu kemudaan kalau turun ke medan perang. Mohon maaf juga saya telah menetapkan bahwa setting fic ini adalah zaman Edo yakni pada tahun 1600-an. Kemarin masih ngambang idenya, makanya ada banyak perubahan.

Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa benda ini multipairing, tapi tentu saja ada _cough_KaiRuki_cough_. Alasan saya baru memasukkan Ichigo di chapter ini bisa diterima kan? Ya, berhubung Ichigo mirip sekali dengan Kaien, makanya saya baru memasukkan Ichigo di chapter ini... ^^ *dirajam karena alasan gaje* Oke, mungkin diantara readers ada yang bertanya, sebenarnya Ichigo itu reinkarnasi dari Kaien apa bukan? Kita tunggu jawabannya di chapter mendatang! *dirajam lagi*

Btw, dimana Aizen dan Ashido? Kurang nih cowok gantengnya! #ngaco *digorok*

Maafkan jika chapter ini terasa abal dan OOC-nya! Maklum, pikiran saya sedang bercabang antara mengerjakan tugas dengan mengetik fic ini... (ngumpet di bawah kolong meja)

Oh, sudah cukup rambling ga jelas dari saya. Akhir kata...

_**Review? **_

**Ucapan terima kasih:** Makasih banyak untuk **MooMoo** yang telah memberikan saya inspirasi dan semangat untuk menulis fic fantasi lagi lewat fic-nya yang _awesome_... :) Makasih juga untuk **Freesia Valerian** yang sudah me-review chapter pertama :) Makasih juga untuk kalian yang membaca fic ini... _Ti amo_... (_hugs_)


	3. No Choice

**Eka's Headnote:** Sembari menunggu teman-teman sekelompok saya mengirimkan bahan untuk tugas agama Islam, saya lanjutkan fic ini... #curcol

Gomenasai, saya akan meng-update fic ini lagi setelah bulan Juni. Salahkan fakultas MIPA yang menetapkan UAS menjadi 23 Mei. UAS menguras hati... (pundung). Genre dan pairing udah dijelaskan di chapter awal. Warning saja yang berubah.

Oke, selamat membaca! ^^

**Warning: **Emm... alur loncat-loncat, diksi aneh, gaje, pendek, dan ada adegan 'berdarah' alias _gore_. Silakan dibaca. Kalau gak suka, langsung ke review... *digorok readers*

* * *

><p>—<strong>No Choice—<strong>

_Sejak awal, kita tidak pernah diberikan pilihan,_

_Karena takdir telah memilihkannya untuk kita._

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Absolute © Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

><p>"<em>...Kurosaki Ichigo..."<em>

Nama itu masih membuat Rukia membeku. Mata violetnya menatap pemilik nama Ichigo itu dengan hampa. Dahi pemuda berambut senja itu berkedut marah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia—menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Hoi, sadar! Jangan bengong seperti itu!"

Mata violet itu mengedip sejenak, lalu menatap tajam pemilik iris mata _hazel_ itu. "Oh, salam kenal, Ichigo." jawabnya datar.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menyindir. Mata Rukia menyipit mendengar nada sinis itu keluar dari bibir pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu. Ichigo kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengerti pemikiranmu, Gadis Aneh."

_Ctak_. Kata-kata itu otomatis membuat dahi Rukia berkedut marah.

Pemuda itu berbalik badan dan memunggungi dirinya. Dahi Rukia bertambah lagi kedutannya, kemudian raut kekesalan itu digantikan oleh senyum licik. Bibirnya menggumamkan satu kalimat—yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"_Jimen ni shūchaku...[1]"_

Tubuh tegap Ichigo kaku, seakan terpaku di atas tanah. Anehnya, sang pemuda malah menyunggingkan senyum tipis—yang tentu saja tak tertangkap oleh mata violet Rukia. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Yang kau lafalkan bukan mantra ataupun jampi-jampi. Tapi—" Ichigo sengaja memenggal kalimatnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa wajah gadis itu akan terkejut mendengar hipotesisnya—meskipun tidak bisa melihat raut wajah gadis itu.

"_sihir__**."**_

Raut wajah Rukia langsung berubah—sesuai dengan hipotesis Ichigo. Efek sihir pada Ichigo dilenyapkan oleh gadis yang masih terkejut itu. Penekanan nada pada kata 'sihir' itu membuat Rukia yakin bahwa Ichigo bukanlah orang biasa. Orang biasa tidak (pernah) bisa membedakan yang mana mantra, jampi-jampi, ataupun sihir—karena ketiganya memiliki efek yang sama untuk orang biasa. Ada dua _option_ yang diarahkan Rukia kepada pemuda berambut senja itu.

_Ia ksatria atau penyihir?_

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab respon dari Ichigo, terdengar suara yang tengah memanggil namanya. Gadis berambut hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan mata violetnya pada sesosok tubuh yang sangat ia kenali. Terutama _kenseikan_ yang menjepit rapi rambut hitam sebahu itu.

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

"Ohayou, Otou-_sama_," sapa Rukia sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berusia kepala tiga itu mendekati Rukia. Raut wajahnya yang nampak dingin itu membuat Rukia terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Tadi ia pergi tanpa pamit kepada Byakuya, hanya berpamitan kepada Hisana.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada dingin. Kaki Rukia mulai gemetar. Meskipun ayahnya tidak memarahi secara verbal, nada dingin itu sudah cukup menggambarkan bahwa Byakuya sedang memendam amarah kepada gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"...dan kau," iris abu-abu Byakuya menatap tajam Ichigo. "Sedang apa kau bersama putriku?"

Ditatap setajam itu, Ichigo merasa jengah. Aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Byakuya cukup kuat untuk mencekik lehernya. "Aku... tidak ada urusan dengannya!" jawabnya cepat. "Aku permisi dulu!"

Ichigo berbalik badan tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Byakuya yang semakin dingin dan tatapan aneh dari Rukia. Demi keselamatan jiwanya, ia memilih untuk kabur secepatnya. Sepertinya firasat pemuda berambut senja itu cukup tajam juga.

Sepeninggalan pemuda berambut senja itu, Byakuya kembali berhadapan dengan anak angkatnya. Mata abu-abu itu menatap mata violet Rukia. "Ikut aku, Rukia," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Rukia.

"Ada apa, Otou-_sama_?" tanya Rukia sambil berjalan mengikuti ayahnya. Byakuya tidak menatap balik Rukia, hanya menjawab tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya dari gadis mungil itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku harus bicarakan padamu." Iris mata abu-abu itu menatap iris violet Rukia. "kita bicara secara empat mata."

* * *

><p>Kini sang mentari telah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk Barat. Langit merah bermetamorfosis menjadi langit hitam. Tanda bahwa malam hari telah tiba.<p>

Malam gelap gulita dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk sumsum tulang merupakan hal yang biasa apabila seseorang berada di dalam hutan. Di dalam hutan Seireitei—yang seharusnya tidak ada orang di sana, seseorang melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Tak peduli dengan lengkingan 'auu' anjing hutan dan simfoni 'uhu' burung hantu, orang berjubah hitam itu berusaha menerobos kegelapan dalam hutan.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon. Punggungnya bersandar di batang besar pohon. Ia membuka tudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, hawa dingin menelusup di lehernya—seakan-akan mencekik lehernya.

"_Jadi kau telah memilikinya..."_

Lehernya terasa tercekik. Suara itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding hebat. Suara yang terdengar tenang namun mencekam itu tak ayal membuatnya berjengit. Aura kegelapan yang kental telah merambati dan membelit tubuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Sudah kuduga kalau penyihir istana sepertimu telah berkhianat," pemilik suara itu masih mencoba mengancam orang berjubah hitam itu. Seseorang dari balik kegelapan malam itu menunjukkan eksistensinya di hadapan orang berjubah hitam itu. Rambut coklat yang terlihat samar-samar membuat peluh mengalir deras di dahi orang bertudung hitam itu.

"A-Aizen! Ternyata kau—"

"Sungguh tidak punya sopan santun," orang yang dipanggil 'Aizen' itu masih menjaga nada suaranya untuk tetap berwibawa. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya. "kau tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa—jaga sikapmu."

Pria bertudung hitam itu menodongkan sai[2] yang diambilnya dari balik jubahnya. "Kau bukan lagi Raja bagiku," suara cekikikan yang dipaksakan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Jelek sekali. "orang busuk sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menyandang gelar Raja!"

"Sombong sekali kau, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," sapaan yang keluar dari orang bernama Aizen itu masih terdengar tenang, walaupun aura disekelilingnya berkata lain. "coba kalau kau mau menurut padaku, pasti kau tidak perlu membuang peluh percuma dengan berlari sampai ke hutan ini."

"Jadi," Aizen mendekatkan dirinya kepada Mayuri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah sang terdakwa. "serahkan Hougyoku padaku."

"TIDAK!" teriak Mayuri. Ia meremas jubah hitamnya dengan geram. Tawa yang dipaksakan kembali keluar dari mulutnya. "Akulah pemilik Hougyoku! Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa merebutnya dariku, termasuk KAU!"

Senyum sang Lucifer terkembang di bibir Aizen. Ia menarik katananya hingga bilah pedang itu telanjang sepenuhnya tanpa sarung yang melapisi. Bibirnya menggumamkan satu mantra yang membuat Mayuri terpaku. Tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. Takdir tak memihak dirinya. Meskipun ia adalah seorang penyihir, tapi ia kalah mengambil garis start untuk memantrai musuhnya. Bibirnya terlanjur kelu untuk mengucapkan mantra,

...bahkan ia tak dapat berlari menghindar saat katana itu terayun mengarah kepada dirinya.

_CRASH!_

Jeritan melengking menggema di hutan. Merah, merah, dan merah membasahi tanah. Meskipun tak terlihat bercaknya, masih tercium aroma metalik yang begitu kental. Katana yang tadinya bertubuh mulus kini telah dilumeri darah yang menetes perlahan di tanah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kematian.

Sebuah benda bercahaya melayang dari jubah hitam yang telah ternodai oleh darah. Benda itu melayang tepat di depan wajah Aizen. Makin lebarlah senyum pria berambut coklat gelap itu. Benda memikat itu telah berada dihadapannya.

"Kemarilah, Hougyoku..." bisiknya pelan. Benda itu seakan menuruti perintah 'tuan barunya'. Benda bercahaya itu melayang turun hingga sampai di depan leher Aizen. Cahaya itu memasuki daerah tenggorokan, lalu cahaya itu memudar dan akhirnya lenyap. Tangan kanan pria berambut coklat itu mengelus bagian lehernya yang telah ditandai rajah[3] berbentuk bunga edelweiss[4]. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh rajah itu—sensasi kehidupan immortal.

Aizen menatap sekilas sebuah kepala yang terpenggal. Kemudian ia melangkahi tubuh tanpa kepala itu tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya—hanya senyum implisit yang tak bisa diutarakan. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah mantan Raja Seireitei itu bagaikan senyum iblis. Ia menyimpan sebuah janji untuk dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

'_Aku akan kembali menduduki kekuasaan di Seirieitei.'_

—kegelapan akan kembali mengancam kerajaan Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Di hutan yang sama, latar yang sama gelapnya, namun aura kecekaman tak begitu terasa—meskipun latarnya sudah mendukung. Di hutan itulah, telah terjadi perdebatan antara pemuda berambut perak keunguan dengan gadis berambut hitam berkepang. Raut wajah gadis itu tetap datar, meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia telah berhadapan kematian.<p>

"Kau pasti bawahan Aizen," tebak gadis itu saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh sang pemuda. Wajah itu tetap tidak memancarkan ketakutan ataupun kegeraman, yang ada hanyalah kaku dan datar. Nada bicaranya juga serupa dengan raut wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya memamerkan seringai lebarnya. Wajahnya yang tirus dan tulang pipinya yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat seperti rubah.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku dimana tuanmu berada, _Onna_?" tanya pemuda berambut perak itu. Mata sipitnya mulai terlihat seperti garis. Sang gadis tetap memasang ekspresi dingin dan kaku.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu anda dimana Mayuri-sama berada," jawab gadis itu. "aku telah berjanji kepada Mayuri-sama tidak akan memberitahu keberadaannya kepada siapapun."

"Tidak tahukah kau bahwa Kurotsuchi telah menghianati kerajaan?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis berkepang itu tetap bersikukuh tidak memberikan jawaban selain jawaban tadi.

"Maaf, _Onna_," pemuda itu menarik katana dari sarungnya kemudian mengarahkan bilah katana itu dengan kecepatan kedipan mata.

_JLEB._

Bilah katana itu menembus dada gadis itu. Tapi tak satupun darah mengalir dari tusukan itu. Yang ada hanyalah satu roh yang melayang dari tubuh itu. Roh itu tersenyum sekilas kepada pemuda berambut perak keunguan itu, lalu melayang menembus gelapnya malam hingga tak terlihat oleh mata.

"Ternyata itu adalah roh yang dimasukkan ke dalam jasad wanita," gumam pemuda itu. Sang pemuda itu tidaklah merasa takut. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar sihir aneh dari seorang Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Beruntung sekali dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi zombi seperti ini.

_Karena dia adalah ksatria terpilih._

"Sudah selesai, Gin?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah seorang pria berambut coklat. Bisa dilihat bahwa pria yang memanggilnya adalah Aizen Sousuke. Aizen melihat sekilas jasad gadis itu kemudian mata coklatnya menatap mata sipit pemuda berambut keperakan itu. "Kelihatannya sudah selesai. Kita harus kembali."

Pemuda berambut perak keunguan yang dipanggil Gin itu hanya menoleh sekilas kearah tubuh gadis tanpa nyawa itu. Pandangan Gin beralih kepada Aizen, kemudian membungkuk sedikit.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Kemudian kedua sosok itu berjalan menelusuri hutan, dan lenyap sekejap mata.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap!<em>

Suara langkah kaki menghentak-hentak itu terdengar seperti langkah kaki orang yang sedang terburu-buru. Deru napas yang memaksakan karbon dioksida untuk terus keluar dari mulut disertai dengan detak jantung yang melewati batas kecepatan detak jantung yang biasanya.

_Hosh, hosh, hosh... _

Seorang pemuda berambut merah marun nampak ngos-ngosan setelah kakinya menempuh jarak begitu jauh, menelusuri hutan ditengah kegelapan. Iris mata abu-abunya menelusuri setiap sudut hutan Rukongai yang gelap gulita sembari mendumel di dalam hati. Sial. Kemana sih teman-temannya? Apa mereka memang sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan ini?

Mata abu-abu itu menatap ke depan. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Mau mengucek mata sekalipun, ia merasa segan. Pasalnya orang tua itu meliriknya sedari tadi. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ia masih tak mempercayai pandangannya. Ini seperti...

_...deja vu_.

Seorang kakek berjanggut putih dengan kepala tanpa dilindungi sehelai rambut sedang duduk bersila di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Orang yang sama. Kakek misterius berkimono hitam dengan jubah putih yang telah membagi informasinya tentang Hougyoku.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kano Ashido," sapa kakek itu. Nadanya terdengar ramah—sama seperti dulu. Pemuda berambut merah itu semakin yakin bahwa kakek itulah yang memberikan informasi mengenai Hougyoku.

"Ternyata Kakek masih ingat padaku," balas Ashido sembari tersenyum tipis. Kakek itu terkekeh, lalu berdehem sekali dan mengamati garis wajah Ashido—membuat sang pemilik wajah bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

"Kau masih mencari Hougyoku?" tanya kakek itu. Ashido menganggukan kepalanya. Sang kakek tersenyum, kemudian kembali bertanya, "Kau masih ingat apa itu Hougyoku?

Ashido kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan ciri detil benda yang dikatakan sebagai 'benda yang diagungkan' itu.

"_Dia dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati,"_

"_...memberikan apa yang menjadi impian,"_

"_...dan membuat seseorang menjadi __immortal__."_

Ketiga kalimat itu—yang seharusnya disambung—dilafalkan Ashido secara terpisah. Ia juga memberikan penekanan pada kata 'immortal'—menganggap bahwa kata itulah yang paling penting. Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menatap kakek itu. "Saya sudah bertanya kepada semua penyihir yang saya temui, tetapi saya tidak menemukan jawaban dimana letak Hougyoku," mata abu-abu itu menatap langsung kakek itu. "apa Kakek tahu dimana Hougyoku sebenarnya?"

Kakek itu menggelengkan kepala. "Sayang sekali, Anak Muda. Aku tidak mengetahui dimana letak Hougyoku pastinya."

"Tidak mengetahui pastinya?" Ashido menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Berarti Kakek sebenarnya tahu dimana Hougyoku? Dimana?" berondongan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Nak," kakek tua itu kembali terkekeh. "Aku memang tidak mengetahui letak pasti dari Hougyoku," Kakek itu berdehem sekali lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "perlu kau ketahui, Anak Mu—maksudku, Ashido, kau tidak perlu mencari Hougyoku lagi."

Mata abu-abu itu membelalak mendengar pernyataan dari kakek itu. "Maksud Kakek?" jujur saja, ia menahan emosinya ketika mendapat jawaban itu. Beruntung ia masih diberi kesabaran untuk menghadapi jawaban tak terduga dari kakek tua itu.

"Karena Hougyoku sekarang telah memilih seseorang tuannya," "Maka yang harus kau cari sekarang adalah orang-orang yang telah dipilih oleh Hougyoku."

Ashido hanya menghela napas pelan. Udara dingin hutan dan suara 'uhu' di sekelilingnya membuat pemuda berambut merah marun itu ingin menyelesaikan perkara ini secepatnya. Urusan mencari Hougyoku bisa dipikirkan setelah dirinya keluar dari hutan ini. "Dimana aku harus mencari orang itu?"

"Aku bilang orang-orang, Nak. Bukan orang," kakek itu memberikan penekanan pada kata 'orang-orang'.

"Jadi..." pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Orang yang dipilih oleh Hougyoku itu lebih dari satu?"

Suara 'uhu' menyahut pertanyaan Ashido sebelum akhirnya sang kakek menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ya, Hougyoku telah memilih tuannya lebih dari satu orang."_

* * *

><p>Di satu rumah yang terletak di desa Karakura, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan anggun. Ia memastikan bahwa langkahnya tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Ia menggeser pintu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan yang masih diterangi oleh sebatang lilin dan cahaya bulan purnama.<p>

"Ternyata kau belum tidur," kata gadis itu. Pemuda yang sedang menatap bulan purnama di balik jendela kamarnya menoleh kearah gadis itu. Samar-samar gadis itu melihat cengiran dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kau sendiri juga belum tidur," balas pemuda itu. Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Melihat senyuman dari gadis manis itu membuat pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu juga menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya kembali bersua pada bulan purnama.

"Bulannya indah ya?" tanya pemuda itu kepada sang gadis yang mengambil posisi di samping kirinya. Sang gadis mengiyakan pernyataan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kembali memulai dialog. "Ketika melihat bulan itu, aku seperti melihat masa laluku."

"Melihat masa lalu apa?" ulang gadis itu. Pemuda itu terkesiap, dan buru-buru meralat perkataannya tadi. "Ah, bukan apa-apa—lupakan omonganku tadi."

Hening sejenak menyapa mereka berdua. Akhirnya jeda waktu mulai terisi saat pemuda itu kembali memulai dialog.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku pergi besok pagi, Miyako?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Miyako itu tersenyum manis, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Mata hitamnya menatap lembut mata hijau laut pemuda itu, kemudian ia memberikan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja, Kaien-_kun_."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

_**Tsuzuku**_

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Immortal<strong>

—_ketika suatu pilihan antara hidup dan mati dihadapkan di depan wajahmu._

* * *

><p><strong>Glosarium:<strong>

[1] Terpaku di atas tanah (bahasa Jepang)

[2] Sai: Sejenis pedang dari Jepang dengan panjang bilah pedang yang lebih pendek dibandingkan katana.

[3] Rajah: Semacam tato, tapi motifnya lebih tradisional.

[4] Bunga Edelweiss: Bunga yang tumbuh di pegunungan yang memiliki arti keabadian. Sengaja saya pilih bunga ini sebagai lambang Hougyoku karena pengertiannya yang cocok dengan Hougyoku—keabadian.

**Tambahan:** Sihir Jepang itu tidak sama dengan sihir negara Inggris. Sihir di Jepang itu mirip-mirip dengan jampi-jampi di Indonesia (soalnya sama-sama negara Asia kan?). Pada tahun 1600-an, aura mistik masih kental, makanya saya masukkan juga unsur sihir di dalamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Eka's Note: <strong>Saya tahu, chapter ini agak membingungkan (udah pendek, gaje, membingungkan pula!). Pasti di kepala anda akan muncul pertanyaan seperti ini:

_Sebenarnya Ichigo itu penyihir atau ksatria? Kok bisa tahu Rukia menggunakan sihir? _

_Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Byakuya kepada Rukia?_

_Kenapa Aizen disebut di sini sebagai 'mantan Raja'?_

_Berapa jumlah Hougyoku yang sebenarnya? _

_Kenapa tiba-tiba nama Kaien disebut-sebut di cliffhanger? _

Oke, saya akan mencoba menjawabnya...

KYAAA! ADA ASHIDO! *dibunuh*

Maaf readers, itu rahasia negara... (sujud) Saya usahakan semua jawaban itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Gomen juga bagi yang _request_ KaiRuki, belum bisa saya tampilkan sekarang.

Saya juga minta maaf karena Mayuri-sama dan Nemu dateng-dateng di chapter langsung mati dibunuh aja. Demi kelancaran fic ini, saya memakai Mayuri-sama plus Nemu... *disiram aqua regia*

Ehem, untuk adegan 'penggorokan leher' itu, apa perlu saya naikkan rate fic ini ke rate M? Kalau iya, nanti akan saya naikkan.

Eh, bentar. Kakek yang ngasih tahu tentang Hougyoku ke Ashido itu salah satu tokoh Bleach lho! Coba tebak siapa... *ditabok*

Balas review anon dulu...

—**Review Anon—**

**gilbird:** Penname anda bikin saya jadi kangen Hetalia! *digaplok karena OOT* Makasih atas reviewnya! ^^

**vvvv:** Sudah di-update. Makasih atas reviewnya! ^^

**.**

**Ucapan terima kasih: **Makasih buat **Freesia Valerian**, **Ojou-chan**, **gilbird**, **vvvv**, dan **Yukari** **Hayashida** yang sudah memberikan review-nya untuk chapter sebelumnya. Makasih juga kepada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini... (hugs)

**.**

Yosh! Salam hiatus dari saya! Akhir kata...

_**Review?**_


End file.
